


Time With You

by glamglaceon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, SO MUCH FLUFF, gay Akira, possible bi Akechi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: AU (no metaverse, just pure high school shenanigans)Being in the student council, Goro Akechi is extremely busy.  After hearing about an awesome cafe in Yongen, he decides to give it a try, only to meet the new transfer student who is a complete mystery to him.And rather attractive, if he should say so himself.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm technically only in the casino Palace in the game, so I don't know the entire background of Akechi. Hence why I love AUs, so I can exercise creative license to make up something. But anyway, this is my first Persona fanfic EVER... even in an AU form. 
> 
> I hope you folks enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5. All copyrights go to Atlus, Deep Silver, P Studios, etc.

\---- Chapter One: Introduction ----

Goro Akechi let his head hit the desk in front of him in the student council room, his eyes coming to a close in relief. He was finally done with his assignment from the student council president, Makoto Nijima. It was a very long process that spanned a few days but he was finished. It had even cut into his sleep pattern, hence why he was so exhausted right now.

"You don't look so good," one of his fellow council members stated, who was packing her bag with books.

Akechi chuckled dryly. "I don't even feel the need to move. Never have I felt this tired."

"Well, Makoto-san did work you to the bone. Though, if I were to be frank, you were too nice to accept something that could barely be done with one person alone."

She didn't know it but she had hit a sore spot in the brunette.

Akechi's childhood was what most would call a nightmare. His mother died in childbirth and he never knew his biological father. He was tossed back and forth between different families in foster care, until he found his way into a severely strict family. His foster father was a lawyer and his foster mother was in the Japanese army as a nurse. She had been discharged due to the debilitating diagnosis of PTSD after an attack on the base she was assigned to. While he sympathized with her condition, it didn't make home life any better.  
While his foster father was away, she would treat Akechi as if he was a soldier and not her adopted child. When he was adopted, he was 6 years old and within a few years, he knew how to cook, clean, and do chores he knew most of his classmates couldn't do at his age. 

Due to his upbringing, he was a lot smarter than his classmates and he was often left alone. He kept his nose in the books and led a quiet school life. He first made a friend of Makoto Nijima, his fellow classmate, by the end of grade school when she approached him for a project they were asked to complete together. They met often and found they had a lot of similar interests. It was a quick bond and one Akechi adores to this day.

Akechi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, no one else was going for it and it had a very small deadline. So I decided I would volunteer to take it."

The student finished filling her bag and gave him a worried look. "If you need a pick-me-up and don't mind a small detour, there is an amazing coffee shop/cafe in Yongen I recommend. It has the BEST cup of coffee I have ever tasted. You should try it." She smiled at him and left the room.

\---

In the end, he took her advice, after he took a short nap on the desk. As he took the subway train over, he worked the kinks in his neck from his nap, grimacing. While the nap gave him some energy to get to this cafe, he regretted taking it. 

The brunette got off on the right stop and headed into the small town, his eyes casting over everything looking for the name Cafe Leblanc. He found it easily and entered the tiny store.

The smell was the first thing that hit him like a ton of bricks. Sure, it was the usual coffee shop smell but there was something ELSE that grabbed his attention. He could not place it and that alone irked him. However, he took a seat at one of the very few booths (he was rather surprised at how empty it was, for the praise his fellow classmate had given it) and waited. His russet eyes took in the pleasing colors that didn't make it look too dark or light.

"May I take your order, sir?"

The voice sounded so soothing that it could have put Akechi to sleep, but he forced himself to abandon his thoughts to look up at the server.

The server looked about his age, if not a year younger. He had messy black hair that curled at the bottom, almost like he didn't really care how it looked, and steel gray eyes that held a hint of curiosity. He wore a plain white shirt under the apron he slung around his neck and tied at the waist. Wide circular glasses hid his beautiful eyes and Akechi wondered how striking they would be without.

"Um, the house blend, please," Akechi answered, almost stuttering.

What was wrong with him? He did not just think how attractive this teen was.

"Any milk, sugar, or cream?" the black-haired teen asked.

"One lump of sugar and a splash of cream."

He smiled and dear gods Akechi nearly had a heart attack. "Coming right up." He walked behind the counter to brew the coffee. Akechi watched the youth with interest. He made the cup with skilled ease, as if he had been doing this for a long time. Or had simply been trained by a professional, he also mused.

In no time, the cup was in front of him, placed in a small saucer so to not burn the table. "I hope you enjoy," the server said, bowing formally.

"Thank you," Akechi murmured, looking down at the cup to hide his slowly reddening face. He took a sip and his reddish-brown eyes widened. "D-delicious."

The server smiled once again. "I am glad you enjoy it. My temporary guardian takes pride in the coffee beans he purchases from local and international farmers. I'll pass on that message to him."

"Temporary guardian?" Akechi asked, taking an immediate interest in what the teen had to say. Was he just like him after all?

"I transferred recently to Shujin Academy due to my parents going away overseas, so I am living with a temporary guardian until they return." The reply came back as smooth as the coffee he just drank.

Damn it, was he turning into a romantic?

"No wonder you don't look familiar," the brunette said mildly. "I am a third year on the student council. My name is Goro Akechi." He extended his hand out in greeting.

The teen took it. "Akira Kurusu. I am a second year. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Akechi-senpai."

Akechi had to ignore how it made him feel to hear the teen call him by his name, even if it was smothered by an honorific.

\---- end of chapter ----


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, thank you for the bookmarks, comments, and kudos~ 
> 
> I almost feel bad for making Akechi panic about him liking Akira.... but not really xDD I think I nearly died when, in the game, you come home from doing something and you see Akechi in Leblanc and he goes "welcome home!" Especially when one of the choices you have is "I'm home, honey" or something like that.
> 
> That spurred my love of Akira/Akechi. I also love Yusuke/Akira but that will happen in another fanfic.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter~

\---- Chapter Two ----

Akechi stifled a yawn behind his gloved hand as he waited for the Ginza train to arrive to take him to Shujin Academy, his bookbag slung over his right shoulder. He had a fitful night sleep, with dreams about that new barista/transfer student he met last night. Akira. It was a very nice name, if a bit feminine. The name slipped off his tongue with ease. He shook himself mentally.

The brunette was straight. He admired girls and women. He had never once stared at a man and said he was beautiful. Good-looking, yes, but nothing that would send signal flares to his brain telling him he was gay or even bisexual. 

Not that he had anything against homosexuals or bisexuals or whatever sexual orientation someone was.

"Hello there."

Akechi visibly jumped and whirled around to see the aforementioned student standing behind him, a small smile on his face. Akira's hair was messy, as if he just rolled out of bed and didn't brush his hair. The brunette wanted to run a hand through the strands, to see if it was as soft as it appeared.

"H-hello," he greeted back, smiling as well. "I didn't know you took this train as well."

"As I don't have a license to drive a car or a bike, it is easier than trying to walk from Yogen to school," Akira said lightly. "What about you?"

Akechi eyed the transfer student. He was pretty sharp. "It's cheaper to take the trains than it is to own a car," he responded, deeming that a satisfactory answer.

It wasn't that he couldn't get a car or a bike. His foster parents, as mentioned before, were extremely strict and had stated that under no circumstances were they to foot anything for him other than paying for school, food, and clothing. Any "unnecessary" purchases were to be paid for by Akechi himself. Sure, the brunette did have a part-time job with the police station (as a secretary, though they were considering training him to be a junior detective) but it wasn't like he made enough to get any big purchases.

Akira nodded. "Fair enough."

The two went quiet until the train arrived at the station. They boarded and ended up sandwiched together as the train car flooded with people. Akechi blushed as he felt the slender body press into his. Akira didn't seem to be affected other than the flicker of annoyance in his gray eyes.

"So this is how Tokyo's trains are like," he murmured.

"Especially during this time of day," Akechi agreed.

"Sorry if I hurt you," the black-haired student said, looking slightly down at his senior.

"No, no, it's fine," the brunette replied, almost too quickly.

They made small talk the rest of the train ride.

\----

"Akechi, did something happen?" Makoto asked after he arrived in the student council room.

He sat down in his chair and laid his head on the table. "Other than the usual being squished on the train this morning," he replied.

She winced. "I'm sorry to hear that." She pulled out a textbook from her bag and flipped it open to the page she was looking for.

Akechi stayed in that position until he felt his headache subside, then he copied his friend. First week of school wasn't as heavy with homework just yet but he knew that he should get a head start on it now. Besides, he did have work later this evening.

"Something else is bothering you."

He looked up from his book to Makoto's stern face. "I don't know what you're saying," he said coolly.

"Can it, Akechi. We've been friends for a while. I think I know when something's on your mind and if it's something big." She softened her voice. "You can tell me anything, you know. I mean, I know about your living situation after all."

He sighed. "I don't know what it is, Makoto. Once I figure it out myself, I'll let you know."

She stared at him with slightly narrowed red eyes but she pulled away once she saw how sincere he was. "Fine. You do know I worry about you."

He smiled genuinely. "I appreciate it, Makoto. Thanks."

\----

Ryuji met with Akira after school, leaning against one of the stone pillars outside the school. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Akira smirked. "It's so on. You'll find that you will be the one with their ass kicked, Ryuji."

\---- end of chapter ----


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to but life has decided to be a pain and butt in. Things are slowing down so I can dive back into this.
> 
> I have finished Persona 5 months ago and I won't change Akechi's background in this fic to match that. After all, this is an AU and I'd rather have a somewhat sane (heh heh) Akechi than whatever happened in the game. I won't spoil it in case someone hasn't played the full game is reading this. 
> 
> I'm glad all of you are enjoying this (some, it sounds like, more than they had expected). I'll try to update more but these next several days I'll be busy with work before I leave for a local con next weekend. Please enjoy this chapter, even if I am centering it on Akira more than Akechi. Give the poor detective time to think and relax haha.
> 
> This MAY be small but I'm trying to set up Akira's circle of friends before I switch over to Akechi and start making these two interact. All the awkward flirting and being suspicious of one's sexuality (though Akechi is probably just Akira-sexual xDD). 
> 
> (post chapter note: and Akira was to blame for the last part of the chapter. And no worries, Yusuke and Futaba will make appearances later)

\--- Chapter Three ---

A friendship with Ryuji Sakamoto, Akira mused to himself, had a really easy start. Despite the blonde's vulgar language and actions on top of his very short fuse, he was what most young kids refer to as cool. Ryuji, while not one of the smartest crayons in a box, had some intelligence but more geared toward sports than anything else. He had admitted to the transfer student how last year he had suffered a severe leg injury while running track that took him out of the sport he loved but it didn't stop him for wanting to try to get back on the team again. After surgery and a few months of physical therapy, Ryuji began to train himself back up to what he had used to be.

"Lottsa people still blame me for not letting Shujin Academy get the trophy last year," he said to Akira during lunch. They both took their bagged lunches up to the rooftop (no one else went up there other than a third year student with bushy brown hair and a kind smile) to have alone time away from the other students. "I guess I don't blame them but things happen, y'know?"

Akira nodded, finishing his sandwich before he opened his mouth. "I know how that goes. Life knocks you down and it can be tough getting back up again."

Ryuji frowned, noting the slightly small smile on his new friend's face. "Hey, you okay man?"

Akira nodded, stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

The blonde watched his black-haired year-mate then made a decision. "Listen, you don't have to tell me anything about your past if you don't wanna. I can understand that myself. But, y'know, if you ever need someone to, uh, lend an ear," he rubbed the back of his neck, a small flush on his cheeks, "I'm here."

Akira smiled. "Thanks, Ryuji. Maybe someday."

Ryuji grinned back. "It's what best friends are for, am I right?"

"Oh, so we're best friends now?"

"HEY! I thought we were havin' a moment and you go and ruin it? See if I ever open up to you again."

The two boys laughed and finished their lunches, making small talk and forgetting all about their somewhat painful pasts.

\----

Akira wasn't sure how he got on the bad side of Ann Takamaki but he did. He sat behind her in their class and never once did she offer any kind of greeting like his other classmates. It wasn't like Ann had a bubbly personality like some girls their age that he has noted. She would sit quiet in her chair, a hand cupping her cheek as the lessons dragged on. And no, he wasn't some kind of stalker or anything, if anyone was asking. He made his own notes and listened to the teachers but he kept an eye on the blonde model.

As he was walking between the buildings to cross over to the practice building, he noticed Ann sitting with a brown-haired girl near some vending machines. It was like she was another person. Ann was smiling and laughing while the brunette was apparently telling some kind of funny story. A small smile flit across Akira's lips and he walked on, bag slung over his shoulders. At least she had someone to talk to.

\----

He ran into the third year girl from earlier in the hallways in another break. She had her arms full of her books and her head was down. He wanted to make some kind of greeting but wasn't sure if he had enough courage to do so. Akira decided he would probably get another chance to talk to her. He shrugged and continued to walk on.

\----

Finishing the class cleaning list, he volunteered to turn the notebook into the student council room on the third floor. As he walked out, he heard several thankful replies. Smiling, he took the steps two at a time, not watching where he was going.

"Oof!"

He collided with another student. He cursed under his breath and started to collect the papers strewn over the floor. "I am so sorry, I didn't see where I was...."

"Akira-kun?"

Akira looked up and met the reddish-brown eyes of Akechi, who was kneeling down on the floor with him. Their hands were almost touching, reaching for the last sheet of paper on the floor. The younger student pulled his hand away first, trying to hide his blush. Akechi snatched the paper and added it back into his binder.

"S-sorry, I was going to turn my class's cleaning list into the student council room and I was distracted," Akira mumbled.

"It's alright," Akechi said, chuckling slightly. (He refuses to admit at how adorable Akira looked in that moment.) "If you want, I can take it the rest of the way. I am heading there myself."

"Oh, right, I think I remember you telling me you were on the student council, back at Le Blanc," the black-haired boy said. He handed over the notebook. "Well, if my valiant knight in shining armor is so kind, I will take you up on that offer."

Oh.

My.

God.

Akira nearly paled and blushed at the same time. He didn't just say that to the boy he was crushing on, did he? He was so mortified, he didn't even glance up to see the older student's face. Which he should have, cuz Akechi's face was bright red and his mouth was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Y-you're welcome," the brunette said, after clearing his throat with a cough. "I-I'll be on my way. Talk to you later, Akira-kun?" He nearly ran the rest of the way to the student council room.

After a few moments of staying on the floor, Akira got back up. A small part of him was super smug about how he had ruffled the handsome teen's feathers. Also, Akechi didn't deny or accept the flirt, so it meant he had a small chance of winning his senpai's heart. Akira smirked to himself and slowly went down the stairs, whistling.

"The game is on, Goro Akechi," he whispered to himself. "You better prepare yourself."


End file.
